Desert X 2099
by SG-LRR
Summary: A new group of Australian mutants rises in the year 2110. Dr Doom's reign is long over. Come see them fight the corruption of the Black Carders and the all pervasive tentacles of the Megacorps!
1. Chapter 1

**Central Australia- Desert Country**

Jessie slowed the cycle as she saw a silver tower far to the west. What the hell is that she puzzled. Slowing to a stop she pulled the zipper down on her black and green jacket. The hot desert wind whistled through, a film of sweat starting to bead her brows. Far off the glint of metal glistened and wavered in the desert heat. Dismounting, she searched the large bundles strapped to the rear of the bike. Pulling forth a pair of worn binoculars she trained them on the distant tower.'Damn' She spoke in amazement. In sharp focus Jessie saw the unmistakable tip of a Environmental Maintenance Platform. The symbol of Doom was prominent, the stylized D a spark of change now long lost.

The EMP tip was all that can be seen, the rest hidden in a deep gorge of red and orange stone. How it landed face up was a miracle. Jessie remembered the times they fell on the vidscreen. Many had simply burned to gigantic husks, huge explosions having ripped them apart as they hit the ground in tremendous force. Some had landed and toppled, leaving a mess of metal and plas. People had rushed to salvage what they could before the Corps came in. The rare few which landed intact had been quickly taken over by the Corporations, the promise of technology and profit holding sway.

Swiveling around Jessie saw the dirt track she'd arrive on climb up a slight hill. To the west the land seemed to dip, the deserts sands giving way to the shards and boulders of stone, and further still the broken gorges where the EMP lay. The land was shaped like a bowl the EMP hidden away nicely. The nearest station was near on 150km away and even further the highway some 400ks or so.

Damn! Jessie shouted and smiled. Grinning she chugged some water as she thought. Sitting on the wrinkled leather she thought of the job she had lined up down south. A friend had got her a gig serving bar in Lincoln. Started in three days. Her fingers played with the colourful scarf wound tightly round her neck. Staring off the Horizon seemed to beckon. Standing up she snapped the lid on the water. "Damn it, lets do it Jes!" She said with conviction. what's a day or two anyway she thought and chuckled.

Hopping on she gunned the motor and headed smack dead for the EMP.

**Sydney**

The students packed forward as they entered the hotel's elevators; Mr Davidson jaw set in annoyance at the behaviour. "Now everyone!" He half shouted "lets behave in an orderly fashion shall we?" A eyebrow shot up as he looked for dissension. Finding none he turned to Ms Heron. "Ms Heron can you take them up while i sort out the arrangements?" Nodding Julie Heron ushered the group silent again. "Students make your way to the 17th floor, peacefully please"

Thomas was stony faced as he saw the others leap about. He waited till most were gone before he took a elevator, holding it open he let the others join him. Ms Heron smiled and thanked him, even patting his hand as she entered. "Thank you Thomas" Thomas just nodded but inside he was prickling at the attention. His hand tingled and his face seemed alive with sensation. Thomas willed himself not to blush. Play it cool he thought.

Climbing up the floors Thomas looked down at the person wedged beside him. A slight asian looking girl she looked him in the eye before looking away to the mish mash of vids playing on the walls. Thomas returned his attention to Ms Heron who was chatting away to some of the others. She was amazing. Mid length curly brown hair, a very cute little nose but mainly Thomas watched her lips. Full and rich, he was mesmerized. Watching her talk and smile Thomas would find himself drifting. At times she had caught him staring and Thomas had looked away hurriedly.

**Sometime Later- A small lounge area.**

Mr Davidson stood before them a small stack of books in his hands "I know we've been through this before but I will reiterate, you are here as the guests of Yirawa Inc. We are here to listen and learn but.." The mentor pointed his finger warningly "you will at all times act as adults". "Now these booklets will have your itinerary and also a bit of information about Yirawa itself. Many of you may find employment here but it depends on making a good impression" "All right lets proceed" He said as he handed out the information booklets.

Thomas flicked through the itinerary quickly before reading the Yirawa booklet more closely. Hmm he thought as a series of pictures showed patented weapons and gadgets. One showed a soldier of some sort covered in a thin layer of metallic material. Before and after showed pictures of the suit having been tested against flame and energy weapons. Only change was a slight difference in the suits silvery sheen. Wow that's some good stuff.

Thomas glanced around at the other nineteen students. From all over Australia, they had either won this trip or been appointed. Over there the country folk hung out, a mix of station kids or aboriginals. They stood out in their faded clothes. Couple even wore hats. Near him sat the kids from the bigger cites. One guy sipped on a drink as he laid back his headsup gear flashing images beneath the red grill. That asian girl..uh Thomas thought... what's her name again? Nyu! Yeah Nyu was idly flicking the pages of a booklet.

**Desert Country**

Jessie puffed as she stood at the base of the gorge, the shade so cool and refreshing. Sitting against the cool rock she just sat and stared at the silver tower before her. From her vantage she could see only the bottom half of the EMP. Up close she was surprised at the bulk and jutting aspects of the EMP. At a distance it seemed sleek and ominous. Up close, well it looked exactly what it was, a machine. Taking a sip Jessie gulped gratefully. The EMP stood straight but its landing had not been smooth. From the sand where it rose a couple metres were a buckled twisted mess.

Brushing the sand of her trousers Jessie started to circle the EMP, looking for a way in. Jessie grew disheartened as she passed two whole sides. The bottom was crumpled metal, any openings too high to see. Jessie turned the next corner then crouched instinctively. Rising up the sand were footprints, lots of them. Some booted some not. The sand had built up on this side of the platform. And those prints led straight to a opening. Jessie would of smiled at the adventure but the tracks in the sand had her cautious. Creeping up she entered the EMP. She wasn't really surprised by what she saw. Before her were cases of food and drink scattered about the floor, the contents drained. Vids sat on bare shelves. Someone had at least camped here awhile.

Jessie moved deeper into the twisting halls. Those footprints were not old, Jessie moved quickly but carefully. She crouched again as she spotted blast marks scorched across the doors and wall. She touched the marks. How old were they? EMPs were generally empty of people so this had come after it had landed.

Jessie had no more time to think as pounding footsteps neared her at a run. She moved to dive into a locker of sorts but was too late. A black guy skidded around the corner and knocked her to the ground. Getting up he thrashed out; a clenched fist hitting her squarely in the shoulder. As Jessie held her shoulder the young guy backed against a wall his eyes wild. One of his hands came up and Jessie watched through teary eyes as red swirling energy started to encase his hand. It grew in strength. Jessie feeling the heat on her bare arms and face.  
"No Wait!! She shouted.  
The guys attention broke as he heard noises from down the way. His hand lowered and wavered the red energy dissipating. Slowly he edged to turn and run.  
"Wait god damn it!! Jessie pleaded.  
"Please what's happening?" She asked raising to her knees.  
The aboriginal man turned backed his eyes losing most of there frightened look.  
"Run, fellen goons are chasing me, hurry!! He croaked through a throaty voice.

Jessie got to her feet and felt her dull shoulder. Her eyes flickered as a bright light sent sparks near where she stood.  
"Jesus!! She swore as she turned to follow the young guy. But it was too late as more sparks melted the bulkheads and walls around her. "Hold it right there bitch!!" A voice shouted.  
Jessie poked her head around the corner, a few metres away two men crouched side by side. Each had LPAN Guns snapped to there shoulders, trained on her position. Ducking back she shouted. "I'm unarmed, i just saw the EMP and came to explore"

Curling metallic smoke tickled her nose causing her to cough. She was surprised when she heard the two men laughing.  
"Don't play games Breed we know what you are, come peacefully and you will be treated fairly, and tell your friend he's ours too" The same soldier yelled. Jessie turned to the still hovering man surprised he was still there.  
"Who are they?" She mouthed softly. The young guy whispered in turn his voice smoother than before. "Yirawa goons, R and D section" Jessie frowned and looked to the mans now normal hand. Standing straight she looked him square in the eye. "Whatever you do, stay in front of me" She commanded. He nodded his head in turn but edged even further down the corridor.

"Times up Breeds!" One shouted before showers of liquid metal started to pepper Jessie again. "Damn it!" She cursed starting to run. Both Jessie and partner bolted down the corridor, but it was too late. Jessie flinched as a blast whisked by her head and hit the ceiling. Reflectively a smooth blue forcefield materialized around Jessie who winced. The black guy stared in shocked looking from forcefield to Jessie and back again. He smiled then his blazing white teeth dazzling. He sidled closer to Jessie putting himself behind the protective shield. Jessie shot him daggers when he smiled but threw him a shrug when he smiled even bigger.

Sighing she turned around to face the two confused soldiers. Each man had lowered there guns as they took in the blue field of energy. Both mens surprise was short lived as the leader of the two scowled.  
"Knew it Breed!" He spat. The other smiled though and looked to his superior. "Double Bonus boss, two for the time of one" Boss man smiled slightly. "Right on, last chance girly, surrender now or we take you back in cold storage" With that he started advancing on the curious pair. Jessie backed slowly away the field shadowing her. She wondered what she could do.

"All right Bob lets do this the hard way!" The elder soldier said. Jessie shuddered as the two men opened fire, the beams splattering across her field. The shimmering field held but each shot jarred her to the core, her joints starting to ache. Backing away slowly to give her new compatriot protection she prayed for the entrance of the EMP. Bolt after bolt slammed into the forcefield. Jessie felt herself getting weary. Looking to her friend she coughed out a few words. "We need to get to the entrance, i can't hold this for too much longer"

The young aboriginal man took a long measured look as he saw the fatigue she felt. Nodding he stopped for a second, crouched upon the floor. Jessie only looked back at the two following men a moment before turning back. Her wearied body even then seemed to strengthen as she caught sight of the young man. Both hands glowed with red pulsing energy, tapering tendrils flicked and pulsed with living fire.  
His lips grew taut as he concentrated.  
"When we reach that next turn dive right, okay?  
Jessie nodded though her mind baulked at the coming effort. She felt so tired.

One....two...three steps Jessie counted off in her head. One...two...how many more. Her body felt so weak, each time a bolt hit her field her body jerked in agony. One...two..There it is. Jump!! Jessie found herself diving. Looking over her shoulder she saw fire hands sending bolts of fire into the two men. Zoong! The firebolts smashed into the soldiers but the two men only staggered and kept coming firing all the while. Running at the two men the black guy launched himself at the men his hands sending deadly twin balls of fire right into there faces. One man let out a blood curdling scream, his hands reaching for his face. The hands themselves melting in the glowing ball of flames. Energy licked his face burning it to nothingness. Within seconds he toppled to the ground lifeless. The other had fallen even quicker much of his head having been literally consumed by the crackling red fire.

Each of them sat there wearied and drawn. After a while Jessie stood up and clasped the young man on the shoulder.  
"My names Jessie, what's yours"  
"Eddie Warjala" He said as he looked up at her with teary eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sydney - Yirawa Southern HQ**

"This ladies and gents is where we test our technology" Said the prim woman in Yirawa coveralls. "Here we vigorously run our new products through standard and also company wide performance levels" She pointed out various tests, all from the safety of a catwalk.

Clenched fists attached to the railing before him, Thomas surveyed the area. Down below was a vast area twice the length of a cricket field. Men, woman and synths bustled about as they ran numerous tests. Flashes of light pulled his attention to the far left. A mounted weapon was firing bright white light, the blasts pounded into what looked like a fibro panel. The panel blackened and crisped under the assault but it remained intact.

Technicians gathered about the weapon pointing out this and that. Eventually Thomas saw them agree, their heads nodding. One tapped away at a vid board giving a thumbs up to his work mates. Thomas watched the weapon vibrate slightly before a refined beam shot out. The panel was no longer whole, right in the centre was a small neat hole. The edges glowed white hot before cooling. "As you can see we are very busy at this time, but I have arranged some demonstrations for you to attend. Follow me please"

**Later That Night**

Thomas was not paying attention as the crew started the short walk back to the hotel. He was thinking of Yirawa and his prospects. That evening they had attended a live techtronic event, the others clapping and whooping as the performers had dazzled them with light, acrobatics and amazing sound; but Thomas was thinking of the events at Yirawa over the last couple of days.

A elderly man in the biometrics division had taken Thomas under his wing and his private tour of the division was both exciting and nerve racking. The man a Mr Stein Amrack had shown interest in Thomas joining his division. Assistant of the assistant or something like that but Thomas was impressed by both the work they were doing and the friendliness of the people.  
"I know you have more aptitude in advanced sensory but that is actually an important component of what we do here. With the companies training I don't doubt you'd be doing rather well in eight to twelve months." Mr Amrack had smiled as he nodded vehemently.

So now Thomas had much to think over. Did he want to make the move and start life in this big city? He hadn't talked to any of the others about it but he had caught a smile from Ms Heron so he was pretty sure she knew about it. Maybe he'd ask her what she thought later. Head down he followed the others as they criss-crossed the twisting streets of theaters and stores.

**Desert Country**

Jessie watched on as Eddie crouched under the internal computer. "How do know about this stuff Eddie?" she asked from one off the plush seats. They were inside a Yirawa Long Range Glider. The two men they'd killed had used it to hunt down Eddie. It was flat and disc like with a smooth pointy nose and round stubby wings. It was ultra sleek, on each wing was the stylized Pine tree of the Yirawa Corporation. Inside were four single plush seats in soft red velvet. The back was a small room boasting monitors and lockers. Beyond that stood a small cage. That was for Eddie she knew.

Up front under the pilots controls Eddie had slid into the small space there, only his lower legs showed."You learn a lot about Yirawa machines working out here. With the projects they assign us its pretty much essential we learn how to run and fix there machines" She heard a smile in his voice.  
"After all the more we can provide for them, the more we are left alone"  
"Ah" Jessie chuckled. "So you've worked on one of these babies before?"  
Searching through the components Eddie shook his head even though she couldn't see him.  
"Nah, but every machine they have has trackers installed. It's pretty much standard though they change them now and again."

Eddie twisted free a blue coupling and exclaimed his victory. Beneath it a small self contained cube flashed steadily. The small yellow light flashed ever so slowly. Levering it out he slid himself free from the crawl space. He grinned as he held the cube out to show Jessie. "This is it"  
Jessie took it and rolled it about in her hand. "We destroy it?" She asked Eddie shook his head "No way, we destroy it they'll track this location and find the EMP...besides.." Eddie sat himself in a plush seat leaning back and smiling mischievously.  
"It would be funny to pop it on a roo or a emu.. you know?" He asked with a laugh.  
Jessie couldn't help giggling as she imagined them chasing an emu all over the desert.

But Eddie shook his head as he leaned forward.  
"But we won't, the further we get away from here the safer my people will be, we'll dump it in Chalestown I reckon"  
"And then?" Jessie asked with eyebrow raised.  
"Don't really know Jess but hell we got this beauty, we can go anywhere" He said with a wink and wry smile. Jessie jumped up as she remembered her bike. "We need to go get my bike Eddie, it's down by the end of the gorge"  
Eddie swiveled his chair to the controls and started firing up the engines. "Sure thing, what is it? hover-bike? Shoreland Glider? Hardtop?" Eddie said as he tapped on the controls. It was Jessie's turn to grin though she smiled proudly.  
"Its a Norton Commando motorcycle, 1973, restored her myself"  
Eddie swiveled back around shocked."1973!"

**Sydney - Evening in the twisting alleys and malls of the Art district**

Everyone jerked instinctively as they heard the cry of a woman, a sound of despair and horror. From down the mall came more screams from different people. It wasn't until a body of a man was thrown in the air above the now running crowd that Thomas and the rest started to get round eyed and turn to run. The man had dropped but that image was fixed in the minds eye. Half his torso and a arm had been chopped away, spurts of blood and dangling organs in there stead. Around him he heard gasps, cries and cursing.  
'Holy Doom!  
'Move goddamn it MOVE!

People were running around chaotically, jostling and shoving each other. Thomas got shoved aside, others pushed to the ground as people fled. Too quickly the screams were getting closer. Thomas saw Mr Davison shepherding some of the students. As the crowd started to thin Thomas noticed Nyu had been one of those knocked down. She was holding her arm which was bloody at the elbow. As he went to help her, he saw a sliver of gold dashing amongst the crowd. People screamed and tried to run but he saw heads bob out from sight all the while screaming. Hurrying he helped a dazed Nyu up but by then the golden demons were closing.

Thomas found himself screaming. Not with fear but with pure anguish. Ms Heron!  
She was shouting and back stepping as the gold monster came towards her. He watched her trip and splay on her back. With a short bound the wolf like creature had landed on her chest. Whether she died then Thomas didn't know but he heard a retching gasp. He reached out helplessly as he saw the jaws of the creature descend on her neck and rip out her throat. It seemed to look up, triumphant, its gold muzzle bloody with gore.

The small plaza was bare now except for the dead and injured sprawled about. Prowling amongst the fallen were two golden wolves; dispatching the moaning injured with a swipe of a paw or a rip from their jaws. From the north Thomas watched as a figure swamped in shadow stepped into the plaza. Walking with long strides he looked about surveying the carnage before him. From behind trotted another golden beast which sinuously came to a halt besides it master its long tail lashing about. Reaching down the man patted the beasts head.

The master of the wolves was dressed entirely in black. A wide brimmed hat sat forward on his head. He wore a thin black coat which rustled as he moved. A thick scarf was wound about his neck and crept higher covering his lower face. Carried in a black gloved hand was a bulky case. Thomas pulled Nyu back as the man looked up and stared right through him. He did not know how but he was sure the man smiled beneath his thick scarf. The man whispered something but Thomas couldn't catch the words. One of the wolves stalked to the right and blocked the only remaining exit. It lay down, its head resting on its forepaws.

Coldly the man turned from the two teenagers and knelt beside a body. From his case he drew forth a few containers and laid out some tools. Selecting a large scalpel he started in on the stomach of the dead man. Pulling forth various pieces of gore he methodically deposited them into the containers. He moved from one body to the next his black bag starting to bulge with his macabre remains. Now and again he wiped his hands on a black cloth, cleaning the thin flawless gloves.

Thomas found himself screaming "NO!" as the man knelt by Ms Heron. The man looked up, he was not smiling. He whispered again and Thomas blanched as two of the wolves started towards him. They moved with a liquid grace, deadly silent. Nyu seemed to regain some composure then and clutched fearfully at his arm. They backed up keeping their backs plastered to the wall. His stomach churned and his throat went dry. The golden wolves had circled from opposite sides and Thomas glanced from left to right as he tried to keep them in sight. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Thomas heard nothing as his entire focus centered upon the wolf closest to him. Every muscle tensed and constricted. The beast crouched low, its hind legs bunched, and then, .....it leapt.

Thomas turned his back and crouched to his knees. But it wasn't enough, his head snapped back as he felt the metal claws rip through his back. He didn't even scream as the pain traveled up his spine and tore at his brain. He clutched at his fire riddled brain and curled foetus like upon the ground.

Only moments later his eyes flashed open and he glanced to Nyu expecting to see the beasts mauling at her lifeless body. Curled up in pain, his fire tinged brain was shocked as he saw one of the gold wolves completely still atop Nyu who huddled in a ball against the wall. Her body was nearly encased entirely in the draped wolf. With back to the wall and knees pressed to her chest, her arms reached out before her and seemed to disappear into the gold plates of the beast. Thomas groaned as his eyes flashed red and black.  
Nyu slowly pushed off the wall and Thomas looked on in stupor as she shoved the beast off her. Her arms had been embedded inside the beast and now she sat staring at her limbs before her. Each arm and hand was covered in glistening gold. Nyu tried to scrape it off but it was pointless, the gold was like polished skin. And with that Thomas blacked out to unconsciousness.

Groaning feebly Thomas felt himself being helped off the ground. Supporting him Nyu struggled him into a standing position. Looking up at her Thomas tried to smile but all he got out was a fit of coughing which sprayed bits of blood. Nyu braced him against the wall and Thomas tried to calm himself of pain. Eventually his eyes blinked and he looked across the bloody mall.  
It was utterly still. No golden wolves stalked, no butcher strolled about at work. The bodies remained, splayed and mutilated. Thomas shut his eyes again as he spotted the brown tresses of Ms Heron. He did not want to see more.

"They are gone?" He coughed out.  
"After I...ah...this wolf here, they left" She said in a shuddering soft voice. Thomas felt the cool wind upon his back and felt the trickle of blood running down his leg. "I need to get to a med centre Nyu, I'm hurt bad" Thomas didn't hear her start laughing hysterically as he passed into oblivion.

Nyu hoisted the limp boy over her shoulder and stepped her way out of that bloody mess. Looking back she took in the crumpled gold mess. The golden wolf was a mish mash of golden plates. It was like a caricature of what it was, the body crumpled as if its insides had been sucked out. Turning she set off into the twisting alleys welcoming the darkness which made it easier to ignore the gold which crawled on her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sydney - A private home**

Bright white light filled the small functional work space. A large table was cluttered with numerous tools and various odds and ends. The table itself was old and stylish, made of a dark red wood. Simple curves with lighter wood inlays gave it a mark of age, perhaps of quality. The rest of the room was unremarkable, beyond a large map which filled the entire northern wall. Upon it was the layout of Sydney, pins were dotted all over the place, black, red and yellow.

The table held various metallic wires, pins, ingots, and other more shaped metal pieces. The various pieces were stacked neatly in small piles while the small pieces were contained within shallow trays. Nearly every piece shone with that distinctive gold sheen. Tapping and banging away at the gold was a thin dark haired man. Long fingers manipulated fine tools which tapped and moulded the gold before him. He had light brown eyes under refined eyebrows and a short no frills hair style. His mouth twitched with movement as he concentrated, grimaced or grinned.

The man sank back in a stiff chair as he finished a thin interlocking disc. Idly he caressed it, his mind drifting. Who was that girl? How had she destroyed his creation? Perhaps he could turn a profit from this he mused. Find her and his buyers would be greatly interested. Still he was perturbed by what she had done. One of his own destroyed in a heartbeat.

Whistling, he allowed himself a smile as one of his golden beasts came bounding down the stairs. Beautifully crafted, she was magnificent. She glowed with radiance and power. Twelfth of his creations, she was much slimmer and smaller but none the less his favourite. Her lovely tail was the longest he'd done and it whipped and rolled with life. She was majestic. Padding to his side, she rocked slightly as he patted her head. In the still of the room the tiniest of whirrings could be heard, the servo motors of the lioness as she moved.

The craftsman stroked down the multi-faceted head, across the impressive shoulder plates and down the long sinuous body. Each interlocking plate of gold was near seamless, at each seam his finger would brush along it, mostly assessing his work but also the soft pleasure of fine craftsmanship. She was his highest form yet. Most of the others were crafted to instill fear, their forms much larger and bulkier. Ridge-plates bulged, larger teeth and a few had sharpened ridges. Those were built for a task but She was built for the craft itself.

He started talking then, his cat tilting her head as if she listened. "What do you think Nali? Another friend as beautiful as you?" He smiled and then chuckled. "Yes Yes i know sweetie, you are not just about looks" The servos seemed to purr in pleasure as the golden cat rested her head in the man's lap.

**Sydney -Vietnamese Selius Compound**

Thomas squinted his eyes as he awoke, the small lamp across the room causing him to roll away from it. Slowly, breathing deeply, he tried to relax, his mind jumbled.

"Good you're awake" He heard a female voice say, accompanied by the rustling of footsteps on carpet. A shadow gave him some relief as he rolled back.

"Nyu?"

"Yes it's me, this is a friends place"

Resting his head his eyes slowly started to focus.

"What happened to us Nyu?" He asked softly, though his mind balked at the answer.

Surprisingly Nyu started laughing. Thomas started to raise himself up as he got alarmed. Nyu laughed and laughed, without mirth she only stopped when she started to cough.

Thomas found himself cringing, but not by the laugh. Reaching back he started to feel about his back. The memories returned in a rush and Thomas's eyes started to water... Ms Heron came to mind. Mangled and bloodied. sprawled lifeless, a golden monster crushing her throat.

"How many died Nyu?" He asked finally.

Nyu sat down beside him, her gloved hands fidgeting in her lap.

"The news say thirty-four dead"

"How many of us?"

Nyu looked away into space her face wearied.

"Eight, Ms Heron and seven students, most got away"

Thomas shook his head, he felt his stomach heave. He wanted to punch and scream. Shirt-less he made his way to the closet. Opening it he found the hoped for mirror. Clear brown eyes stared back, they seemed calm but belied the emotions within. Anger, pain, horror, puzzlement. Slowly he turned to view his back. Disbelieving he ran his hands across the unblemished skin. Turning, his eyes were wide.

"Nyu who did this?" He asked too loudly.

Nyu leant back on her arms and grinned.

"You did Thomas".

He shook his head at her bad joke and viewed the image again.

"I felt those claws ripping my back apart, I remember the blood running down my skin"

Thomas felt himself get dizzy and rested his head against the closet door.

Nyu spoke softly.

"Thomas what happened last night was something neither of us will ever forget"

It was an eon before he heard her again.

"Look at me" She said strangely breathless.

Nyu held out her gloved hands and slowly peeled one off. Thomas gasped as he saw what she revealed. Her small hand was covered in a bright gold substance. He might of thought it paint, or plasmix, or even a glove, but the detail he saw belied that. He saw the lines where her fingers creased, the short nails shone just that little brighter and lastly he saw where the gold ended.

Nearly halfway to her elbow, gold stopped and the skin begun. Thin hair grew above the gold but below there was none.

"Oh Nyu, does it hurt?"

She shook her head and a flash of anger blazed.

"Not at all but it tingles slightly, not itchy, more like..ah..static electricity" She sounded angry.

"We need to get a doctor to get it off for you"

Nyu started laughing again, giggling in the end. When she spoke it was laced and edged.

"Don't you think I've tried? I have, I tried scraping it off, burning it off, even poured some industrial cleaners on it"

"I've tried everything Thomas, it will not come off"

"Surely a doctor could help" He replied.

She smiled softly then sighed.

"You don't get it do you? I am different" She held up her hands as proof.

"And so are you".

Thomas was bewildered until she pointed to his back.

"You and I Thomas, we aren't normal, what that wolf did to you was awful" She grimaced as she remembered.

"Your back was torn to shreds, bone was showing through, air bubbled from your blood".

"You think a doctor healed you?" She came over and turned him so she could look.

"No synths, grafts or genesprays helped you, none of them did"

Thomas frowned, shaking off the fingers dancing across his flesh.

"What are you talking about Nyu?" He asked a little angry.

"Like I said, we aren't normal. You didn't need any of that because you..." She paused to look him dead in the eye.

"Because you healed yourself".

**Central Australia - Stuart Highway**

They cruised at an altitude of four hundred feet, Eddie tapping away at the controls smiling as he talked away.

"So i said to Mum, double the water out-takes and tada we had a tidy business on the side".

Eddie winked. "Another one to go with the rest". Then he laughed.

Jessie giggled. "You mob seem to have a lot of fun, dangerous but fun".

"Yeah we do, long as we keep the corp with" He coughed with drama "profitable margins we can do what we want"

"We have our lands Jess, to look after that we will string the ceepees along" He added seriously.

"I'd like to meet your family, see this operation you got going too". Outwardly she spoke with an impish smile

but inside she was wistful, his home life sounded wonderful.

"Yep Yep, soon as the drama dies down we will".

"After all who is going to run the water out-takes!" He said, for which both cracked up laughing.

**Sydney - Somewhere underground**

The two heavily armed guards nodded in greeting as the doctor and one of his wolves approached along the tunnel.

"Good Evening Sir, Mr Campbell is waiting in the long room". The doctor barely responded as they opened the submarine hatch door for him. Inside the room was spacious and rather plush. It was rather gaudy with pieces of dark wood furniture and a rich red and green carpet underfoot. Not really to his tastes. He sniffed as the familiar sickening smell wafted over him. Like old smoke, perfume and ozone. Beside him the wolf padded silently, nary a sound to be heard.

A bulging case in each hand he arrived at the long room to a hospitable greeting.

"Ah Dr Latham a pleasure to see you again". A dashing 20 something man clasped his shoulder and smiled.

"Enjoyed the show you put on the other night, you hear what the vids are calling you?"

The man sat down with a swagger his arms splayed out along the back of the couch.

Latham had ground his teeth when the man had dared to touch him and simply went to business as the fool babbled on. Setting his cases upon a table he dislodged the contents double checking each of them.

"Ah you must of missed them then, they like to call you..." He paused with mirth.

"The Wolfmaster!, rather impressive I'd say"

He grinned as he watched the doctor sort through his deliveries. The doctor was one haughty bastard he thought, his admiration outweighed that generally though. The golden wolf prowled the room, its eyes nearly always trained on where he sat. Very intelligent, he knew that one false move and his throat would be out in an instant.

"Everything in order Dr Latham?" He asked eventually.

The doctor closed his black cases while nodding.

"Perfect Mr Campbell, I have a request of you and your boss if I may"

Campbell sat up a little straighter, surprised.

"The other night there was a teenage girl who was at the harvest, I'd like you to find her for me"

"Of course, why the interest in her?"

"I'd like her for an experiment with my creations" Came the studied reply. Campbell sat back, you sly bastard what are you up to.

"Okay give us as much detail as you can and we'll have her within a day or two"

Dr Latham gave him a long stare before whistling to his wolf; who came trotting to his side.

"I've left them with my deliveries, give my regards to your boss" He said tipping his hat slightly.

**Sydney - Vietnamese Selius Compound**

Nyu just smirked as they left the doctors.

"Told ya, nothing wrong with you"

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"You should of let him look at your hands Nyu, he could of helped you"

The slim girl hmphed "Yeah right, once a freak always a freak"

"Come on, lets get something to eat" She said changing the subject.

Sitting down to noodles and chicken, Thomas watched the bustle as everyone went about their business.

"You have no family here Nyu?"

Nyu shook her head as she slurped away.

"None, but some friends, and what about you? any family here?" She said irritated.

"Oh" Thomas said bashfully "Sorry I didn't mean anything by it".

"Forget it".

"What are we going to do Nyu?"

"I mean, can't we just go back to the hotel, they won't know anything"

Nyu stared him down with clear black eyes.

"Maybe" She replied "For you they know nothing, but me..." She trailed off holding up her gloved hands.

Thomas went for the opening.

"Just wear the gloves and say you got burnt or had a rash or something, At least until you get home"

At that last, the girls eyes watered slightly, as if she were going to cry.

"You don't know my family Thomas, they won't accept this, they just won't"

They were silent for some time, food left untouched for the moment.

Finally Thomas spoke softly "Whatever happens I think we need to go home Nyu".

Looking up Nyu sighed "Okay, but will you come with me when i see my parents?"

"I don't think i can do it alone" She pleaded, her voice breaking slightly.

"Where is it you live anyways?" He said with a smile.

Nyu relaxed as she laughed. "Your so sweet Tommy" Her eyes sparkling with both life and water.

**South Australia - Stuart Highway**

Jessie stifled a giggle as Eddie crouched beneath the Roadhog 4000.

"Shh" Eddie whispered though he was grinning himself. With a quick spray of adhesive he attached the beacon and rolled deftly to his feet. Jessie gave a silent clap to which Eddie grinned.

"It was nothing my dear. nothing at all. Not my first choice of course. I'd rather the emu or even the kangaroo but a hog will have to do" He said as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"He won't get in too much trouble will he Eddie?" Jessie asked with a tinge of guilt.

Eddie made a face as if she made a joke and laughed.

"You saw them guys right? Muscles where muscles are not suppose to be, he can look after himself I'm sure"

"Okay, you're right, lets get back to the motel"

**Later that night - Mclenning's Bar and Grill**

"And then I asked the buyer would you care to make a wager" Eddie riddled away to his attentive audience.

"Of course he picked the smallest man to contend me" Like a showman he took a long plug of his beer, making them drag the story out of him.

"And you thrashed him soundly right Ed?" Asked a thin wiry beanpole of a man.

Eddies eyes opened wide in spectacle and disbelief.

"My ratescrape ass man where's the profit in that?" He exclaimed laughing.

"You lost then?" Asked another.

"My..." He paused with a wink "COUSIN absolutely flogged me, I mean come on, he was the Central Flybird Champion for the last three years" And with that Eddie cracked up, his drink sloshing all over the place.

The punters and waitress were puzzled, looking to each other as if the other had any idea.

"You lost 10k Eddie, how is that good?" Beanpole asked.

Pushing back on two legs of his chair Eddie rocked back and forth like the cat that ate the golden canary.

"For starters the 10k is the communities credit and second of all, later that week the buyer signed a contract for three years worth some 500k" Taking a look around he grinned as some laughed and others sat shaking there heads.

"And that gentlemen is how you let the small fish go and reel the big one in".

"Funnily enough my cousin was in charge of that deal afterwards" He added pleased with himself.

The waitress came over resting her hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"You're a devil sweetie, want another?"

Draining his drink he handed it over. "Yes please Kell".

After the punters had drifted away Jessie chuckled as she watched the roguish Eddie slowly nurse his drink.

"You sure know how to work a crowd Eddie, that's some life you lead up there".

Eddie leaned forward, his elbows propped on the table.

"Family is everything to us there Jess, we'll do just about anything to keep us all together and more than that, keep us strong". He replied seriously. He shrugged.

"It might not be above the law or even fair but protecting who we are counts for more".

Jessie took a long drink, a little sad at not having a family such as his.

**Sydney - Dr Latham's residence**

"Beeeeeeep Beeeeeeeep Dant Da da" Rang the phone. The doctor put his novel down as he touched the UC.

A black filled screen popped up, the user anonymous. "Yes, who is it?"

"Doctor we have that package in sight, do you still wish us to proceed" Came the silky voice of Campbell.

"Of course, bring her to me".

* * *

Hi all, hope you're enjoying the story. Just a few things, if you have any queries re terminology please let me know. If you're a fan of the 2099 world you might remember an Aussie character, he's sure to make an appearance down the track. I'm also keen to explore the results and history of the eco-wars that took place.


End file.
